1. Purpose of the Invention
This invention relates to a biomedical card that contains personalized medical emergency data regarding a particular human being and a very inexpensive and simple process for making a biomedical card that is completed by the individual described on the card for maximum convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Indicia-bearing cards that have general information, including medical history, are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,391 issued to Brecht on Mar. 31, 1981 describes a transparent indicia-bearing plastic laminate which includes a medical history of a patient. U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,268 describes a personal identification card system which is wallet sized and laminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,594 issued to Drexler on Mar. 21, 1989 shows an updatable micrographic pocket data card that is wallet sized. Other cards are also shown in the prior art as combinations of medical health and identification for insurance purposes, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,428 issued to Brown on Dec. 30, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,015 issued to Brecht on Jul. 10, 1984, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,554 issued to Anderson on Mar. 9, 1982. All of these cards show, in effect, an industrialized, commercialized, laminated card that is professionally accomplished using known technologies. One of the drawbacks is that the cards typically do not contain enough information and are also not simply done. Thus, the typical biomedical card that is professionally prepared is often an inconvenient process; most people do not invest the time to get the information to the appropriate professional agency.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a wallet-sized medical data card containing an extreme amount of information that can be prepared mostly in written longhand using a preformed page-sized form and a rigid wallet-sized backing card that includes indicia identifying emergency medical data along a prescribed area of the card and a second area on the card sized to receive a piece of paper that started out as a full page blank form with specific information that can be filled in, in longhand, by the user. Subsequently, the form is such that it can be reduced in size twice in a Xerography type machine that has the capability of 60% reduction, so that the end product has all the information filled in, in longhand, but is sized for wallet size and is quite legible. Once the reduced in size reproduction has taken place of the form paper, the card-sized paper is then joined with the laminate and backing card to form the medical data card. The process is such that an individual fills out his own form questionnaire in longhand or by typing.
In essence, the invention starts from a printed letter size form having predetermined questionnaire indicia for providing emergency medical data arranged in a predetermined order for subsequent reproduction, reduction in size, and attachment to a rigid backing card which is then laminated.